List of Manhunt characters
This is a list of characters and named/un-named gang members in the videogame Manhunt. Main Characters James E. Cash The protagonist of the game, little is nown about anything in his life before the games events. He was sentenced to death after being on Death Row for three years (What crime or crimes he committed are also a mystery), but his lethal injection is replaced with a powerful anaesthetic by Starkweather, thanks to the cops being on his payroll. He would seem to be the perfect candidate for Starkweathers 'MANHUNT' snuff films, as throughout the game, he shows little to no emotion when killing or attacking anyone (his movements during an execution sometimes may also seem robotic, like a Level 3 execution with a Machete/Cleaver). Nearly halfway through the game (Scene 7, Strapped For Cash) his family become hostages, or 'bait' as Starkweather refers to them laid out by the Wardogs to kill him. He shows some emotion here, and even more when on the next Scene (View Of Inocence), he is forced to watch them be killed by the Inocentz, with Starkweather saying "You should've known Cash, I could have never let them go, i'm all the family you need now." He eventually gets betrayed by Starkweather, but in revenge, cripples his organizatiobn by killing Ramirez, the entire Cerebus Squad, and then Starkweather himself, before disappearing into the streets never to be seen again. Lionel Starkweather The main antagonist in the game, also referred to as 'The Director', he was once a prime director in Hollywood, until several other directors and critics began to denounce his work. This is what began his downward spiral into madness. He began to direct underground porno and snuff films, mainly selling and distribuing them to the Japanese circuit. He finally snapped when he invented a 'directors cut' version of snuff films called 'MANHUNTS', in which the action was real in which one person would have to do whatever possible to stay alive, while butchering their 'hunters' in the most brutal way possible. Slowly, one by one, all those that had denounced Starkweather began to disappear and became another scene in his 'private collection'. This is what allowed him to regain his vast wealth as the 'MANHUNTS' business grew. He is killed in the final Scene, Deliverance (Scene 20) when Cash massacres him with a chainsaw, cutting his stomach open and sticking the chainsaw through his head. The Reporter An un-named reporter who has secretly been on Starkweather's case for a long time on her own, as the cops are on Starkweather payroll. At the beginning of the game, she appears to be getting desperate, as she may know that Starkweather is on to her as well. Cash must protect her in Scene 15, Press Coverage, when the cops have been sent by Starkweather to apprehend her and Cash. Piggsy Piggsy is a mentally ill, obese man who wields a Chainsaw, and wears a pig's head like a mask. It would appear he was Starkweathers original star, but he breaks free from his prison near the end of the game. He and Cash battle it out in Scene 20, Deliverance, until Piggsy is badly wounded, and falls through a metal grate, 4 stories to his death. Although he does hold on at first, Cash grabs the chainsaw and saws his hands off to cause him to fall. Minor Characters Colonel Ramirez See Wardogs. The Tramp In Scene 9, Drunk Driving, Cash must guide this person all the way through the level without allowing any harm to come to him. He is very drunk, this is identified by his innacurate mutterings like "You two be careful now!" (Thinking that Cash is two people). His fate after this level is unknown. = The Gangs = The Hoods A cliché type gang that talks a lot of trash, but in effect they are the weakest gang in the game, and are more easily killed in a fight than all other gangs. Doesn't mean they won't go down without a fight though, but when they are about to die, they will back off when unarmed, calling for help. Weapons: Fists, Blackjack, Crowbar, Baseball Bat Numbers: Low Strength: Very Low 'Thing': They don't have a 'thing'. The Crusher A muscular man who wears a dark blue t-shirt and black leather jacket, with a seethrough object (Supposedly a tight) pulled over his head. He is the one that can be identified by heavy swearing and taunts directed toward the player. Fury Similar to The Crusher, only he wears a yellow and red baseball jacket with the workd 'FURY' written on his back. Sometimes he shares the same voice as The Crusher, and even wears the tight that The Crusher wears. Gimp Wears a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a large black 3-hole balaclava over his head (that doesn't fit him). He is nicknamed 'Gimp' because he refers to the player as one. The Noob Similar to Gimp, but sounds more scared than the others and wears a fitting 3-hole balaclava that is either red or blue. The Skinz A gang of white supremacists that love to fight, they are constantly heard slurring insults towards the player, usually in an assumption that he is 'different' from them. (Quote: "It's a sign of a weaker race, an instinct to HIDE!") They will beg for mercy if downed though. Weapons: Metal Bat (Baseballl Bat variant), Crowbar, Knife, Nailgun Numbers: Medium Strength: Low 'Thing': Beating up Cash with several of their pals joining in on the effort. Essentially, they try to play the numbers game. Bigot An obese man who relies on his pals more than his own strength to kill Cash. He is usually heard calling for backup when he spots Cash more than anything else. The Preacher Another obese man heard uttering possible 'spiritual words', leading to the assumption that he believes in God. He can easily stand up for himself unlike the former. The Jury (Note: He is referred to as the Jury, as a dropped gang of the same name always wore Hockey Masks, much like the following character: Wearing a Hockey Mask, this man constantly shouts insults at Cash, possibly in belief that he is African American (i.e. the quote: "Come back and fight you inbreed monkey!"). The Jury II Another Hockey Mask wearing man, only his mask has been painted red with black spikes running on the sides. Like the former, he also slurs racial insults. The Old Man Not really an old man, but someone who talks highly of his father (whom he ironically refers to as 'his old man'). He sees killing Cash as doing his father proud. This may mean his father may be dead. The Wardogs A group of war-loving veterans (supposedly) who are very serious about their tactics and rarely go in alone unless provoked. They are led by Colonel Ramirez, who is also a direct subordinate of Starkweather. Weapons: Machete, Tranquilizer Rifle, Revolver Six-Shooter, SPAS-12 Shotgun, Assault Rifle Numbers: Medium Strength: High 'Thing': Knocking out their target (with a tranquilizer dart) Then carving him up while he sleeps. Colonel Ramirez The leader of the Wardogs, a large African-American man wih one eye, he is first met in Scene 4, White Trash. He essntially acts as an information man to all other gangs, but takes no crap and demands respect (When he meets with the Skinz, he kills a man who gives him an awkward eye (Due to the views of the Skins), thus making them respect his orders) from everyone. Answers only to Starkweather, but meets his end in Scene 14, Divided They Fall. The Zoo Sniper A man heavily covered in foliage and tape, he overwatches his men with an eagles eye. He rarely misses a shot. The Other Sniper Wearing Red body armour above Urban Camo, this man is not as deadly with a sniper as the Zoo Sniper, but is still a good aim. The Scout Wears much camo with warpaint on his face, he is a loudmouth who isn't the easiest to kill but can be easily lured from the pack. Wears Mainly Olive Drab camo. Hostage Keeper He is the person who carries a gun, waiting to shoot Cash's family members if he's found by them. Dressed in an army helmet, and jungle camo vest and trousers. The Breather Dressed similar to the Other Sniper, but wears a bandana over his face. Always carrying a Machete. The Inocentz A group of Hispanic men and big guys all bordering on the line between sane and insane, they are strong-willed and love to see blood. They use big, large bladed weapons or sawn-offs. Weapons: Revolver Six-Shooter, Sawn-off Shotgun, Scythe, Hatchet, Metal Bat Numbers: High Strength: High 'Thing': They don't stop chopping till you start bleeding. Daddy Seemingly a 'group leader', an obese man wearing an undone Hawaiian Shirt. He treats all the other Inocentz like his 'children', and even treats Cash (when in hiding) like a son of his (Quote: "if Daddy can't find you, then Daddy can't protect you..."). Unlike the other Inocentz, he never wields anything but a gun, usually a sawn-off. Babyface Similar to Daddy, only he wears a tartan red shirt, unbuttoned. He also seems to be more insane, treating the whole situation like a game and shouting random things (i.e. "Hi-yo! Hi-yo! It's really time to go!"). Thwy will also say that the game is boring when they are unable to find Cash for prolonged amounts of time. Stringer This one talks about nothing but carving up his victims, or 'cutting their strings'. He usually carries a scythe. Usually wears a skull mask or skull paint. Gringo Though the majority of the Inocentz follow this personality, they all seem to be the same. This one dresses up in many different costumes. The Smileys The most vicious and dangerous gang in the game or one reason, that they are really insane. They have many different personalities and are very tough to catch out. Weapons: Meat Cleaver, Knife, Revolver Six-Shooter, Light Handgun, Sawn-Off Shotgun, SPAS-12 Shotgun Numbers: High Strength: Very High 'Thing': Carving up their target while keeping him alive The White Rabbit Although not confirmed, it could be said that this is the leader of the Smileys, and the only sane one. He is met and killed in Scene 14, Kill The Rabbit, after Starkweather betrays you. Fug He is the first hunter the player meets in the Darkwoods Asylum, but becomes more prominent as the game moves on. He has a split personality and seems to be dealing with voices in his head. He also seems to be one who hates himself for being a murderer (i.e. when the player downs him, he says he has been waiting for this day, and begs him to do it). Barry A man who seems to be unable to stop thinking about his wife, he killed her by sticking a crowbar into her head (Quote: "I'm sorry, hon, but you wouldn't stop with your nagging, and your complaining, so that is why i stuck that crowbar into your head!") and constantly talks as if he is his wife (i.e. "Barry! You've been sleeping with thhat whore again, haven't you, Barry?"). When talking like his wife, it could be assumed it is a split personality, as he seems to think that Cash is Barry. Shoetailor A paranoid man who believes his dog, named 'Dog Legs' (He also thinks cash is his dog) has stolen his shoes. He also calls Cash from time to time the Wichetty-Man, or will constantly shout "Wichetty!" towards a random Smiley. Party Boy A person who thinks that the whole thing is a party at his own house, and constantly mutters about things going wrong at that party ("Oh, of ALL the times for the AC to break down...") Head Juice Man (Or Angry Shoetailor) Similar to the Shoetailor, only he talks more about Head Juice (mainly screaming the phrase when failing to find Cash) and is seemingly very angry at everything. Dog Legs A man who makes nothing but gibberish and incoherent screams come out of his mouth. Seems to hang around with Shoetailor a lot. CCPD (Carcer City Police Department) These guys aren't like the normal police you may be acquainted with in your town, as they are corrupt and prefer to kill rather than capture. Their captain is on the take from Starkweather, and as a result so are his men. Weapons: Nightstick, Revolver Six-Shooter, Light Handgun, SPAS-12 Shotgun, Sniper Rifle Numbers: Medium Strength: Low/Medium 'Thing': Shoot first, ask questions later. Police Captain Gary Schaeffer Though he never appears in person in the game, he is the captain of the police force and Starkweathers direct link with the CCPD. The SWAT Team A step up from the CCPD, they are always packed with guns and will shoot on sight. They are in Scenes 16 and 17, but in Scene 16, Wrong Side Of The Tracks, they are separated into 3 distinct groups: Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Weapons: Heavy Handgun, SPAS-12 Shotgun w/ Light, Submachine Gun Numbers: Very High Strength: Very High (because they're wearing armour) 'Thing': Cornering the suspect, then gunning him down. Alpha Member These guys wield Shotguns and Sub-Machine guns. They are also more intelligent than the others. Bravo Member They always wield Heavy Handguns or Shotguns with a light attachment to see in the darkness. Charlie Member They either wield Heavy Handguns or Submachine Guns, and protect the power switch in Scene 16. Cerebus Squad Starkweather's personal battalion unit and bodyguard squadron. They pack serious heat. Weapons: Heavy Handgun, SPAS-12 Shotgun, Assault Rifle Numbers: Extremely High Strength: Extremely High (Combat Armour) 'Thing': They don't have a thing. They are highly tactical and have no personalities other than the commander. Cerebus Commander Distinguished by a visible face with his right eye covered by some sort of screen, he is very powerful and answers only to Starkweather. He has earned respect from all his soldiers. Cerebus Seargeant Not a different personality, but in Scene 19, the person informing the Commander of the situation is referred to as the Seargeant by the Commander. = Abandoned Gangs = The Clowns The most notable gang that was ultimately dropped from the game, they were described as being as vicious 'as the hunt allows'. They were supposedly replaced by the Smileys, as in the bonus content the decription said the Smileys had been barred due to gross disobedience, and also mentioned a fierce rivalry between the Clowns and the Smileys. They snort amphetamines, believing they enhance performance. They are sponsored by Carcer's art galleries and museums. The Lost The original Junkyard gang that was ultimately thrown out when it was decided the Skinz would control the scrapyard (the Skinz were already a confirmed gang at the time). They are depicted as conventionalists, using anything in the Junkyard to their advantage, such as car plating for armour, and lead pipes for weaponry (the Pipe was also a dropped weapon that was shown in early artwork (Not shown in the Bonus Content)). Binbag The leader of the Lost, not much is said about him, other than the fact he is a dangerously insane man who rules the Lost by fear rather than respect. He apparently constantly mutters gibberish, much like the Smileys. The Jury A favourite originally pinpointed for the final release (One features on the cover art for the game) they were ultimately dropped. Their most distinctive feature was the hockey masks, but these were simply implememted into the Skinz gang. The Smileys The Smileys weren't dropped, but their leader sure was... Scarecrow A split personality man who acts as a drunk bum, but when he dons his mask his true self appears. He was stripped of his mask and rank following a Piggsy debacle (hinting that Piggsy is the Smiley leader, not the White Rabbit) but he still plows on, seeking revenge on Piggsy for the incident. The Camhedz Possibly a spoof gang, they all dress sharp in tuxedos and suits, but wear cameras on their heads. Zoo Monkey Are a group of crazy men in monkey suits (which has a zipper at the bottom unzipped, and have the numbers 666 on the back of them) who are out to kill Cash for bananna shortage. It is pretty flimsy of why they wanna kill Cash, but the men portrait monkey noises when encountered by the player and when killed they scream in normal human screams. The group is pretty tough, and are armed to the teeth, and will stop at nothing to kill the player. They are found in the bonus level of the game: Monkey See, Monkey Die.